


Serenity

by Shellock



Category: Firefly
Genre: Fluff, Gen, szerű, vers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy röpke vers a Fireflyról.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>~sorry non-hungarian readers, I cannot translate it into english because it's a poem TAT~</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Ezt több, mint 2 éve írtam, hazafelé, a buszon ülve, kevesebb, mint 20 perc alatt.  
> Eredetileg dalocska, de itt most inkább maradjunk a vers megnevezésnél.

Van egy hajó, mely az űrben jár, s lopott csomagokat kézbesít.  
A nagyhatalommal szembeszáll, s minden gonoszt térdre kényszerít.

Utazunk egy hajóban,  
sok idegen egy bolyban.  
Vannak barátok,  
de ellenséget is találok.

A Serenity ez a hajó, mely sok embernek az otthona;  
van itt doktor, szerelő, lelkész és pilóta,  
hetéra, katona, bűnöző és egy meg nem értett zseni,  
de ha jön a Szövetség, pont ez mi őket segíti.

Utazunk egy hajóban,  
sok idegen egy bolyban.  
Vannak barátok,  
de ellenséget is találok.


End file.
